


Elements

by laylaamity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder Fall Backstory, Cinder Fall Redemption, Good Cinder Fall, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylaamity/pseuds/laylaamity
Summary: A single choice can shake the world. One act of mercy can change lives. But does that choice really make things better, or was the act of kindness your biggest mistake from the start?What’s done is done, and now it’s time to delve into the life of Cinder Fall, a girl set on the path to becoming a warrior for peace and protection: a huntress.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Elements

The night sky was clear and pristine as the shattered moon showed itself to the streets of Atlas, bathing its lavish architecture and boisterous buildings in dappled light. In such a wealthy, sheltered community, few sought reason to roam the streets at moonrise - but this was no ordinary night. The sound of metal boots rushed about the pavement, clacking and clanging as armored soldiers rushed inside a nearby building, where others had begun to construct a cautionary barrier.

The Glass Unicorn’s interior was that of a grand hotel, one that absolutely inspired awe among its viewers and regular residents. It came fit with a bar, filled to capacity in all sorts of curiously polished alcoholic beverages: countless bottles of wine, kegs of beer, and spotless flagons ready for thirsty patrons. The devotion and detail that went into not just the bar, but the entire building, was evident at first sight.

And so a shame it was, when one man set foot further into the hotel, flanked on either side by his soldiers, and bore witness to the glaring horrors waiting to be discovered, the ghastly imperfections that had not been cleared away. Frantic footsteps had left tracks into the carpet, leading straight into a musty, copper smelling room with an open door.

Serving under General Ironwood, Special Operative Clay Viridesce was no stranger to horrific circumstances. Responding to distress calls forged his career, and more often than not, he would find that his rescue was too late. Constantly arriving at crime scenes only to find lifeless bodies steeled him for every new encounter with the grimace of an untimely death, and yet, despite always thinking himself to be prepared, it was insurmountably difficult not to feel a pang in his chest at the sight before him.

The owner of the establishment, the mighty Madame Trevaine, lay lifeless before his very eyes. Beside her, her two daughters, slumped in a scarlet river of their own blood that trickled from fatal wounds in their chests.

“Gods...” one of the soldiers gasped, surveying the gruesome sight. “What do you think happened here?”

“I don’t know, but I plan on finding out,” Clay answered grimly, looking back down at the Madame’s hand. The device had caught his eye, the shocking controller that had been evidently used recently; looking at her again, he could see bruises from where she had desperately jammed her hand into the button, grasping feebly at the waining influence she held in her final moments...

“Sir?”

Clay did not turn around. “Go,” he said firmly. “I want forensic scientists in here- chalk outlines, the whole lot. The cowards that did this have a lot to answer for, and that’s what we’re going to make them do - precisely once we find out who did it. Is that clear, men?”

“Crystal, operative.” The soldiers echoed, though a couple sounded shaken and miserable, as if the brutality of the victims’ deaths had hurt their psyches. Once again, the operative made no inclination of acknowledgement, save his cold, curt response.

“See that it is done. I may already have my own lead...”

***

”It didn’t have to happen this way, Cinder.” 

Rhodes’ words scraped young Cinder’s mind like a flurry of frozen blades. Outside of the tormented sanctuary of the Glass Unicorn, there was no protection to be had from the piercing winds, and as euphoric as she’d felt as she’d finally thrown off her chains, her guardian’s comments had still scathed her. He was... disappointed in her. It was hard to hear from the man who taught her to live and fight under Trevaine’s oppressive abuse. 

“I wanted to be free,” Cinder said flatly, looking down at the frosted earth. 

“Yeah? Well, how’s that going for you, knowing that you’ve got the Atlas military searching for you?” Rhodes snapped. Lowering his voice, he looked down, his brown eyes mingled with remorse and regret. “We were planning your future, Cinder... and what did I tell you? When you just take a life like that, let alone three... you’ll spend the rest of your life running.”

Cinder looked up at him in disbelief, then continued to study the ground. Her skin burned with shame.

“Do you understand the gravity of what you did today, Cinder?”

She looked up at her guardian. “I’ll tell you the truth... I don’t care that they’re not alive anymore. They were horrible people, and they deserved to be killed. They _ruined_ me.”

Rhodes smiled without humor or joy. “No, Cinder. They didn’t ruin you. I did. I did not give you my sword with the intent of having you eventually kill the Trevaines. I wanted you to feel power where you were powerless, and I wanted you to grow strong where you felt great weakness. I saw so much potential in you...” he shook his head. 

Cinder’s eyes widened, and she stared at him in shock. “Rhodes, _no_. You didn’t ruin me, you made me feel alive! I’m free now, and it’s because of you!” she tried to smile, but she was faltering. Rhodes kept up his perpetual, unreadable smile. It was one of the things she despised about him- she could always tell when one of those demon sisters was plotting something against her from their arched eyebrows and cruel facial expressions, or when a rich patron was saying something negative about Faunuskind, as they would glance furtively around beforehand. When she could see how a person feels or thinks, she could learn about them. Rhodes had never been so open. If he was plotting to kill her, Cinder thought he’d be wearing the same stony face with the pursed lips.

“You’re free now, huh...” He shook his head some more, turning away. “I hate to shatter your illusion, then, but you’re not safe in Atlas anymore. I’m giving it a solid day until the elites know exactly who and where you are, and when rhat happens, you’d best be as far from here as you can get.”

Cinder listened intently to his instructions. He was talking sense, but...

”You sound like you’re telling me to go,” she pointed out, her voice wavering dangerously. “Are you not going to come with me...?”

”I have a responsibility to Atlas.”

“I thought you had a responsibility to me!” Cinder exclaimed suddenly, her eyes blazing. “You’re the first good person I’ve ever met and now you’re going to abandon me over a city?”

Rhodes avoided the question, fishing out his wallet. Withdrawing a few lien, he handed her some wadded up cash. “You have to be gone by morning, Cinder. This should cover costs for food, and transportation...”

”Please-“

”Cinder-“

”PLEASE don’t make me leave you!” Cinder begged. “You were going to show me the Huntsmen academies! Why would you go back on your promise?”

”Take transportation to the island of Patch and look for a colleague of mine. His name is Qrow Branwen. Tell him I sent you and you need a place in Signal Academy-“

”I’m not going to any crow or whatever!” Cinder balled her fists, her tears vaporizing into her eyes. “I’m not leaving you! I’m not...” she lowered her head.

Rhodes put a hand on her head. “Cinder, you’re... you’re free now. But only if you leave Atlas. This is how it has to be. I promise the world can be yours to explore, but you have to let go of me.”

Cinder gave a heavy sniff, looking away. She didn’t want to believe him. He was wrong about this, just like he was wrong about her running. She ran from nothing, and there was nothing she needed except for his training and guidance. Yet, here he was, making it clear as day that after all, this was just another situation where she wasn’t wanted.

”C-Can I at least stay the night with you?” she asked, sniffling a bit. 

Rhodes looked uneasy. “I don’t want you to take risks...”

”The real risk would be not getting enough sleep before journeying away tomorrow,” Cinder said, feeling a lighthearted smile play on her lips.

“I really have mentored you, haven’t I?” Rhodes chuckled. “Alright. We can rest here tonight, and then I’ll figure out what comes next for me... while you move on to a new chapter of your life.” 

Cinder nodded numbly. “Of course... but I’ll never forget everything you’ve done.” 

Rhodes smiled. “Don’t forget- you’re the master of your own life. And from our training, I can reasonably say that you’re going to go far, kid.”

_Have courage and honor, and you will never feel like you have to run ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with me through the first chapter of my first AO3 story! I may be a new writer, but this concept is anything but new- I’ve been dreaming of this since Midnight was released. I have so much more planned, so I hope you’re watching out for when I post again! Thank you again for reading, and let me know what you think of the story so far! Much love <3


End file.
